


Hangover

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Zagreus had never touched one of the Olympians before. Truthfully, he didn’t know he could. Touching Dionysus felt like grabbing a handful of treasure, like holding something so precious and fleeting it would vanish if released. It was addictive, dangerously so.An immediate need to not let go locked Zagreus’s fingers in place, even as his body hummed and his head ached. It was one thing that felt sure and steady as he rode out the symptoms of Dionysus’s power. Dionysus, it seemed, was aware of the impact their physical contact had. His expression sharpened, eyes darkening in a way that made Zagreus bite his lip.
Relationships: Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	Hangover

When the last Strongbow’s soul finally succumbed to the pointed tip of Varatha, Zagreus released a shuddering breath and swayed on his feet. He gazed around the chamber of Elysium, searching for his prize as he willed his muscles to steady. The battle had gone on so long, he’d forgotten what the room was supposed to contain. Rolling his shoulders and shaking his limbs to recover and alleviate some of his adrenaline, Zagreus turned to find his reward hovering a few feet behind where he stood.

An orb containing the image of a glass overflowing with wine greeted Zagreus. It pulsed and swirled a deep purple light, shimmering with inviting beauty that Zagreus never grew tired of. Spear in hand, Zagreus approached and rested his hand on the orb.

A flash of familiar light bathed the room, fading to reveal Dionysus floating where the orb had been. The god smiled his easy smile and scanned Zagreus. Zagreus quietly appreciated the attention, returning the gesture. Dionysus looked strong and handsome as ever, well-muscled and relaxed. His purple hair flowed down his shoulders like wine pouring from a bottle, fitting for the god of wine himself. Zagreus was startled out of his admiration when Dionysus began to speak.

“Good to see you, Zag! Man, you’re looking positively beat, but it’s nothing a little help from me can’t fix. Pick your poison and be on your way!” Dionysus boomed, waving his hands and summoning three smaller orbs over his palms.

Zagreus pondered each orb carefully. The symbols inside were familiar by now, given the countless times Zagreus found himself seeking Dionysus’s aid. His choices this time were Strong Drink, After Party, or Drunken Strike. An easy choice, really. Zagreus reached out and grabbed Drunken Strike, watching as the orb melted into his palm and sent a surge of power through his veins. Looking at Varatha, Zagreus smirked at the faint purple glow on the edges of the spearhead.

“Thank you as always, Dionysus,” Zagreus said with a nod, turning to walk towards the doors to the next chamber.

As he walked, Zagreus gave Varatha a twirl. It was a fun trick to practice, one he intended to show off when he next encountered Thanatos. It was a new trick, however, one Zagreus still made mistakes with. In this case, it was a nick on his thigh. A small price to pay for an opportunity to show off. Zagreus shrugged off the inconsequential wound and pondered his next chamber prize options.

“Woah there, that’s not a great idea with my boons attached to your weapon,” Dionysus called, tone more serious than Zagreus could ever recall hearing it.

Turning around to face the deity, the sensation of being unsteady on his feet washed over Zagreus once again. This time, the feeling was accompanied by an insistent pounding in his head. It felt like being drunk and hungover all at once, pushed and pulled between a pleasant haze and agonizing punch. Making a soft noise of surprise, Zagreus started walking towards a mildly concerned looking Dionysus. He felt warmer and more discombobulated with every step he took, the pounding in his head unrelenting. Despite everything he’d seen and been through in his attempts to escape, a bolt of fear flashed through Zagreus.

“Dionysus, what’s happening to me? Is this what your boons do?” Zagreus groaned.

Dionysus answered with a marked reduction in his easy tone. “Hold on, man, I know what’ll really fix you up. I’ll get you a cure, and–“

Zagreus cut in when his anxiety sharpened to a point, prompting him to grab Dionysus by his arm. “Please, I’d prefer not to be alone like this.”

Zagreus had never touched one of the Olympians before. Truthfully, he didn’t know he could. Touching Dionysus felt like grabbing a handful of treasure, like holding something so precious and fleeting it would vanish if released. It was addictive, dangerously so.

An immediate need to not let go locked Zagreus’s fingers in place, even as his body hummed and his head ached. It was one thing that felt sure and steady as he rode out the symptoms of Dionysus’s power. Dionysus, it seemed, was aware of the impact their physical contact had. His expression sharpened, eyes darkening in a way that made Zagreus bite his lip.

“Zagreus, be careful,” Dionysus warned, using Zagreus’s full name for the first time since they’d met.

The concern along with the use of his full name sent a spark of something new through Zagreus. It was desire, he realized, as his eyes slid down over Dionysus’s body with renewed interest. Desire that had been stewing inside him for weeks, only now released in the sweet suffering of Dionysus’s strength. Locking eyes for a moment, Zagreus saw the internal struggle Dionysus faced. Hoping to sway his course of action, Zagreus stepped closer and squeezed the god’s muscled arms.

“I don’t want you to go,” Zagreus said, slowly, as he worked through the pleasant fog that lingered his mind between throbs, “but distracting me is the next best thing to a cure, no?”

Dionysus was silent for a long moment before he replied. “It sure is, if that’s what you want.”

Zagreus didn’t hesitate to obtain further confirmation before he leaned forward and kissed the back of Dionysus’s hand. It seemed the god was surprised by the gesture, but the emotion faded from his features soon enough. Dionysus smiled and grabbed Zagreus by the hips, guiding him to the ground with more strength than Zagreus thought was fair. Now flat on his back, Zagreus’s excitment was in full display as his chiton tented.

“I’m afraid going too far will cross a line my dear companions here on Olympus would object to, but I can suggest the next best thing and I expect that you’ll love it,” Dionysus said, crawling over Zagreus to push aside the fabric blocking him from Zagreus’s cock.

Zagreus still felt like his body hummed, mind hazy and slow. The lust flowing through him felt uncharacteristic syrupy and comfortable, so unlike the burning impatience he was used to. Even as Dionysus pumped a spit-slicked hand over him in steady, controlled strokes, Zagreus didn’t feel wholly connected to his body and emotions. With that disjointedness came a pleasure, a way to let himself enjoy something without weighing himself down with questions and doubts. That freedom from himself was why, when Dionysus sat back to adjust his knees and smooth his hair over his shoulder, Zagreus shot up to a sitting position and spouted forth the one coherent thought his brain had held onto for the last several minutes.

“Can I fuck your thighs?”

Dionysus responded with a booming laugh that Zagreus felt in his chest.

“If I had a bottle of nectar for every time I’ve been asked that question, well, I’d have enough to entertain all of Greece for a week!” Dionysus smiled as though pleased by that fact.

Before Zagreus could slur out a jumble of words to reply, Dionysus sprawled out on the ground and pulled Zagreus on top of him. Dionysus spat on his palms and rubbed the fluid over his inner thighs, leaving them tantalizingly shiny. Zagreus whined at the sight, his cock aching. Like a man possessed, Zagreus shoved himself into the space between Dionysus’s thighs, shuddering at the mere thought of what he was getting to do. Head still swimming from the effects of the boon, Zagreus’s shallow thrusts were clumsy. Still, they worked well enough for his eager body.

Dionysus seemed entirely at ease and unbothered as he lounged in the grass, clothing rumpled and pushed aside while an easy smiled graced his lips. If Zagreus were in a clearer state of mind, he’d wonder if there was something he could do to make this as enjoyable for Dionysus as it was for himself. As it was, all he could think about was driving himself between the muscles of Dionysus’s legs as many times as he could manage.

“Don’t hold back on my account,” Dionysus said, shifting his legs to tighten them.

Zagreus cried out and faltered, nearly spilling at the sensation. Taking deep breaths to steady himself, Zagreus carried on with more controlled enthusiasm. He let his eyes slip shut and made a point of using his whole length, pleasuring every inch of himself. Their skin was beginning to stick as their attempt at lubrication began to fail, but the drag was a new sort of wonderful that Zagreus savored. Another expert shift of Dionysus’s legs pushed Zagreus to the edge, prompting him to dig his fingers into the dirt.

“Close,” Zagreus strained out, sweat dripping down his flushed face.

Dionysus simply nodded as Zagreus shattered. Thrusting as fast as he could with what little spit was left to ease the way, Zagreus spilled over Dionysus’s chest. A long, low moan tore free of Zagreus’s throat, as though he couldn’t contain his pleasure with expression alone. Through it all, Zagreus was aware of Dionysus’s patient, pleasant stare.

The end of Zagreus’s orgasm left his head spinning so fast he would have fallen if not for having Dionysus’s body close by to hold onto. Dionysus laughed at the clumsy display, and the quick decline of his pleasurable aftershocks left Zagreus with a pounding headache and embarrassed blush. Shuffling back with all the grace of a Wretched Thug, Zagreus grabbed at his hair with a groan of pain.

“Wanna take a crack at using this now?” Dionysus asked, holding out a vial.

Zagreus looked incredulously at Dionysus, who gazed back with a playful grin. Snatching the vial out of Dionysus’s hand, Zagreus drank the pale yellow contents. Almost instantly, his headache faded and his vision sharpened once more. The bitter flavor of the concoction lingered on Zagreus’s tongue, but it was better than the agony of Dionysus’s power.

“Why did you-“ Zagreus started, tone much the same as when he confronted his father’s bizzare and confusing actions.

“You were keen on what you wanted and I was in the mood for some fun, what was there to lose? Let me know if you ever need extra help again,” Dionysus cut in, winking to punctuate his point before vanishing in a flash of light.

Zagreus sat on the ground, reeling, for several minutes. Truly, the Olympians were strange. Even Dionysus, the one Zagreus felt he knew best, was an enigma when it came down to it. Sighing and shaking his head of the fuzzy memories of the past however long that took, Zagreus rose to his feet and straightened his chiton. They were steady, giving Zagreus the last bit of affirmation he needed that he was back to normal.

Zagreus carefully sheathed Varatha before setting off towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
